Lúti ek helgum dóme
by Emerys08
Summary: Cette histoire est la suite de "Sól er landa ljóme" de EveJHoang. on trouve l'inspiration n'importe où ! Loki a trouvé son Soleil et se prépare à vivre pour l'éternité avec lui. Mais il devra bien un jour subir le jugement divin pour ses crimes.


Bonjour tous le mondeMe voici avec une autre histoire, qui est en fait la suite d'une fanfiction écrite par EveJHoang, Sól er landa ljóme. Voici donc la suite.

La correction est signée EveJHoang que je remercie également pour m'avoir autorisé à publier cette fic.

Bonne lecture !

**Lúti ek helgum dóme…**

_« Je m'incline face au jugement divin… »_

Un an, voilà maintenant un an qu'il avait fuit Asgard, pour tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à un enfant, à son Soleil. Harry et lui avaient emménagé dans un manoir appartenant à la famille Potter à la fin de la guerre. Loki était toujours resté à ses cotés, même lorsqu'Harry avait du finir ses études, même lorsqu'il avait été récompensé pour son courage et même lorsqu'il avait du assister à l'enterrement de ses amis. Loki ne l'avait jamais abandonné et il ne le regrettait pas. Lui le dieu du mensonge et de la ruse avais enfin tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite il y a longtemps.

Ce fut une caresse sur la joue qui réveilla le dieu ce matin là. Loki ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans deux magnifiques émeraudes.

- Bonjour, murmura le jeune homme.

Loki attrapa doucement la main de son soleil et la porta à ses lèvres. Quelques gestes d'affections, quelques baisers et quelques caresses, voilà de quoi était faite la relation qui liait le sorcier au dieu. Harry n'était pas prêt a passer à l'acte, mais la seule chose qui importait à Loki, était l'amour que lui vouait le jeune homme et si Harry ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour aller plus en profondeur dans leur relation alors Loki attendrait. Le dieu raffermit sa prise sur le sorcier, il savait qu'Harry devait partir travailler, mais cela n'empêcha pas Loki de vouloir le garder près de lui. Harry eut un sourire amusé.

- Le dieu du mensonge serait-il possessif ? demanda, taquin le jeune homme.

- Tu m'appartiens, répondit vivement Loki. Tout comme je t'appartiens.

Un baiser d'Harry le remercia pour cette marque d'affection et il se dégagea des bras de Loki, pour aller se préparer. Lorsqu'il ressortie de la salle de bain, laver et habiller, Loki s'était lui aussi levé et contemplait le lever de soleil depuis la fenêtre. Harry s'approcha de lui et l'étreignit en douceur croisant ses mains sur le ventre du dieu et posant sa tête sur l'épaule devant lui.

- On déjeune ensemble ? demanda Harry.

- Bien sur, répondit aussitôt Loki en se retournant, on se retrouve au restaurant à midi.

Harry acquiesça et après un dernier baiser, il partit travailler. Il avait obtenu le poste de professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal, à Poudlard. Ce travail lui convenait, il n'était pas trop dangereux et Harry s'était arrangé pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui chaque soir. Loki avait lui aussi trouvé une activité où il pouvait faire usage de son art et qui était approuvé par son soleil. Il usait de ruse et de manipulation pour démanteler les trafics illégaux en tout genre. Comme quoi on pouvait être le dieu du mensonge et de la ruse et faire le bien autour de soi. Mais il devait se montrer prudent malgré tout, pas qu'il craigne les trafiquants et les gangs, mais s'il n'était pas discret il pourrait être vu par Heimdall et de la à ce que Thor le ramène de force à Asgard, il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Loki venait de piéger un nouveau trafiquant de drogue lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour lui de rejoindre Harry pour déjeuner. Il usa donc de ses pouvoirs pour rejoindre l'Angleterre et rejoignit rapidement le restaurant où ils avaient l'habitude de déjeuner, Harry et Lui. Le sorcier n'était pas encore arrivé mais Loki fut conduit à leur table habituelle. Le dieu venait tout juste de commencer son apéritif lorsque quelqu'un qui n'était pas invité s'assit devant lui : Stark.

Le premier reflexe de Loki fut de prévenir Harry par télépathie de la présence d'un ennemi sur leur lieu de rendez-vous, puis le dieu balaya lentement la salle du regard et remarqua que le reste des Avengers, plus Fury, étaient dans la salle.

_- Les amis de mon frère sont là, prévint Loki par télépathie._

_- J'arrive tout de suite, lui répondit Harry._

_- Non, reste à l'écart pour le moment._

_- Je suis à l'entré du restaurant, remarqua le sorcier._

_- Alors reste au bar, ordonna le dieu._

Loki ne coupa pas le lien qu'il partageait avec Harry, ainsi il put parfaitement sentir la peur qui parcourait le corps et le cœur de son Soleil.

- Ainsi vous êtes revenu, remarqua le milliardaire. Les prisons d'Asgard sont moins efficaces que je l'imaginais.

- Ou alors je suis plus malin que vous ne l'imaginiez, rétorqua Loki.

- Possible, concéda Tony, mais vous ne l'avez pas été assez pour tromper notre vigilance. Que faisiez-vous avec ces trafiquants ?

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répondit le dieu.

- Ca concerne la paix de cette planète alors ça me concerne, répondit vivement Stark.

- Ah oui ! J'avais oublié que vous aviez privatisé la paix mondiale, railla Loki.

La tension dans les épaules de Stark augmenta suite à l'attaque verbale du dieu. Le regard de celui-ci se porta au dessus de l'épaule de l'avenger pour croiser celui amusé de son soleil. De toute évidence, Harry semblait trouver la situation amusante. Le sourire du sorcier s'agrandit encore, il était temps qu'il entre en piste. Harry finit le verre qu'il avait commandé et se dirigea vers la table occupée par Loki et Stark. Il fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver à coté du dieu et il l'embrassa avec passion, mettant mal à l'aise le milliardaire.

- Tu ne me présente pas ? demanda Harry en prenant place sur l'accoudoir de son dieu et en jetant un regard curieux en direction de Stark.

- Tony Stark, aussi connu comme étant Iron man, répondit Loki, le couple à la table en face de la fenêtre est Clint Barton, Œil-de-faucon, et Natasha Romanoff, la veuve noire, le grand gaillard qui était à coté de toi au bar, s'appelle Steve Rogers alias Capitain America. Il y a aussi Bruce Banner dans le coin derrière moi, ne le met jamais en colère. Et l'homme qui s'approche s'appelle Nick Fury.

Les présentations avaient été faites avec calme, comme si Loki avait présenté de vieux amis, mais en vérité le dieu était tendu et incertain, il savait qu'Harry était puissant, mais il était mortel malgré tout et dans un combat tout pouvait arriver.

- Et vous êtes ? demanda Fury qui venait d'arriver.

- Son petit-ami, répondit comme si c'était l'évidence même. Ecoutez, j'ai très peu de temps pour manger le midi et j'aimerai assez déjeuner avec Loki, alors si vous pouviez nous laisser tranquille…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et Stark se leva laissant la place libre pour Harry. Mais les Avengers ne les laissèrent pas pour autant. Ils restèrent dans le restaurant attendant que le jeune homme reparte travailler. Ils attendaient leurs plats lorsque Loki pris la parole.

- Maintenant qu'ils m'ont trouvé, Thor peut également le faire, remarqua sombrement Loki.

- Je croyais que tu t'étais caché du pouvoir d'Heimdall, s'étonna le sorcier.

- C'est vrai, ma présence et mon esprit son indétectables pour lui, mais pas le leur, expliqua le dieu.

Harry compris alors que Loki était réellement menacé et il jeta un regard noir en direction de Fury et de Stark. De quel droit venaient-ils tout gâcher ? De quel droit pouvaient-ils juger un être qu'il n'était même pas capable de comprendre ? Lorsque lui avait combattu Voldemort, il avait compris pourquoi il était devenu celui qu'il était, il avait compris ses motivations et les raisons de ses crimes et même s'il n'avait pas approuvé, il avait compris. Mais ces Avengers, eux, ne cherchaient pas à comprendre.

- Imbéciles sans cervelles, marmonna le sorcier furieux.

La main de Loki sur la sienne le calma quelque peu et le dieu entama la conversation, lui demandant des nouvelles de ces élèves. Harry eut un sourire, sachant que les questions de Loki étaient juste un moyen de le calmer. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance plus détendue et finalement Harry du retourner travailler.

- Tu es sur que ça va aller ? demanda inquiet le jeune sorcier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Loki, je suis un dieu et puis j'ai toujours le portoloin que tu m'as donné.

Harry acquiesça, inquiet malgré tout, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie et s'arrêta juste à coté de la table de Fury et de Stark.

- Si vous lui faites le moindre mal, vous le regretterez, murmura Harry sans leur accorder le moindre regard.

- C'est une menace, se rebiffa Stark, peu ravi d'être menacé.

Harry tourna alors la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Stark puis de Fury et les deux hommes comprirent une chose, le garçon était dangereux et surtout très sérieux. Harry appuya ses mains à plat sur la table et se pencha légèrement vers Stark.

- C'est une promesse, murmura-t-il.

Puis il se redressa et sortit du restaurant. Une fois dehors, Harry sut qu'il était suivit. _Bande de crétins_. Il tourna dans une ruelle et transplana sans que quiconque ne puisse le voir.

Loki fit signe au serveur pour avoir l'addition, il n'avait pas manqué l'échange entre son Soleil et Fury, ni le fait que Rogers avait suivit Harry hors du restaurant. Le dieu souhaita mentalement bonne chance au jeune homme, Harry ne se laisserait pas filer sans réagir. Loki eut une moue déçue en voyant Capitain America revenir sans une égratignure. Le dieu paya l'addition et se leva, vite suivit par le reste de la bande des Avengers. Fury s'approcha alors de lui à grand pas et lui barra le passage.

- Je ne peux pas vous laisser circuler librement sur cette planète, annonça le Black en essayant de paraitre menaçant.

Chose difficile à faire lorsque vous aviez un dieu en face de vous. Loki eut un léger sourire et il laissa son regard parcourir la salle.

- Vous tenez réellement à faire un esclandre ici ? demanda le dieu, alors que chaque personne dans cette salle me connait comme étant un type bien. Ils prendront ma défense, murmura Loki, ils le feront parce qu'ils savent qui je suis.

- Un dieu ? demanda Banner à voix basse.

Le sourire de Loki s'agrandi, il était amusé.

- Décidément, je vais finir par croire qu'Harry a raison à votre sujet, remarqua l'Asgardien.

- Et que dit-il ? demanda Stark.

- Que vous êtes incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez.

Cette fois ci, Loki était clairement moqueur. Stark s'avança alors menaçant.

- Y a un problème, monsieur Loki ? demanda alors le barman.

- Aucuns Steve, merci, je m'apprêtais à partir et ses messieurs allaient faire de même.

Et sans laisser le temps a quiconque de faire le moindre geste, Loki contourna Fury et sortit du bar pour disparaitre aussitôt. Il avait encore un trafiquant de drogue à faire arrêter.

x

x

Le soir même, Loki et Harry étaient tout les deux blottis sur le canapé du salon, devant la cheminée, lorsque des éclairs fendirent le ciel. Loki eut un léger tremblement et il raffermit sa prise sur son Soleil. Les éclairs ne voulaient dire qu'une chose : Thor était en chemin pour le ramener à Asgard.

- Je ne le laisserais pas t'emmener, promis Harry, pas sans me battre.

- C'est un dieu, rappela Loki, et il m'a déjà vaincu… deux fois.

- Tu m'appartiens, murmura Harry, alors il ne t'emmènera pas loin de moi.

Des coups frappés avec force à la porte firent tressaillir le dieu du mensonge. Harry lui, loin d'être intimidé, se leva et pris la direction de l'entrée, non sans prendre avec lui l'épée de Griffondor qu'il avait gardé depuis la bataille finale. Thor était peut être le dieu de la foudre, mais lui était le Survivant et on lui avait déjà suffisamment pris d'êtres chers. Harry ouvrit brusquement la porte d'entrée pour être aussitôt bousculé par Thor qui força le passage.

- Loki, rugit le dieu, dès qu'il fut entré.

L'alerte donnée par ses amis qui avaient tenu à l'accompagner lui permis de parer de justesse un coup d'épée bien placé. Thor repoussa l'arme de son adversaire et ne put que constater la colère qui brillait dans ces yeux émeraudes.

- Vous êtes ici chez moi, Dieux d'Asgard, fit Harry dans un grondement, et je vous demande de partir maintenant.

- Je ne partirais pas sans mon frère, répondit Thor.

- Votre frère, ricana Harry, l'avez-vous un jour considéré comme tel ? Alors que vous n'avez jamais rien fait pour le comprendre ? Et maintenant vous allez le ramener de force dans votre royaume pour qu'il y soit jugé pour des crimes qu'il n'aurait pas commis si vous aviez fait des efforts ? Vous parlez d'une famille, railla le sorcier.

L'attaque de Thor ne le surpris pas et il s'y était préparé, ainsi para-t-il facilement le premier coup, puis le deuxième. Il réussit même à porter quelques coup jusqu'à ce que Thor en ait assez et ne lui lance son marteau avec toute sa force. Harry fit usage de sa magie pour essayer de stopper l'arme divine, mais cela ne suffit pas. Loki avait raison, Thor était trop puissant pour lui. Le marteau toucha Harry en pleine poitrine le projetant en bas des marches du manoir et lorsque le sorcier toucha le sol, il cracha du sang. Le marteau venait de lui briser l'ensemble des côtes. Et Thor en voyant le sang resta figé, il ne voulait pas tuer d'humain. Ce fut un cri de désespoir qui sorti Thor de sa torpeur. Loki dévalait les marches et s'agenouilla près d'Harry, prenant l'enfant dans ses bras.

- T'avait raison, murmura Harry dans un souffle, il est bien trop puissant pour moi.

- Chut, murmura Loki, tais toi, tu dois garder des forces en attendant que les secours arrivent.

Après qu'Harry eut décidé de s'installer dans le manoir, le ministre de la magie avait insisté pour que plusieurs sortilèges soient mis en place sur le domaine et l'un d'entre eux préviendrait les aurors et le guérisseur le plus proche si Harry venait à être blessé.

Loki raffermit doucement sa prise sur le corps du jeune homme, il lui caressa les cheveux et lui murmura des mots apaisants, le tout sous le regard abasourdi de Thor et de ses amis. Et lorsque Thor voulut s'approcher, Loki le défia du regard de le faire et il y avait une telle colère et une telle détresse dans son regard que Thor recula.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux secours pour arriver et le guérisseur s'occupa d'Harry rapidement, après qu'il l'eut monté dans la chambre. Pendant ce temps Loki s'était relevé et s'était dirigé vers Thor et lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près, il lui envoya un coup de poing de toutes ses forces, il le frappa avec toute sa colère mais aussi toute son inquiétude. Les aurors, eux, n'intervinrent pas, ils savaient, l'ensemble du monde sorcier savait, qui était Loki, et ils ne voulaient surtout pas se retrouver sur le chemin d'un dieu en colère.

- Dieu Loki, appela le guérisseur.

Immédiatement, Loki porta toute son attention au guérisseur. Il se détourna de son frère et s'approcha du médecin.

- Comment va-t-il ? demanda aussitôt le dieu de la ruse.

- La cage thoracique a été totalement broyée, mais il va s'en sortir, rassura le guérisseur. Par contre, je crains fort qu'il ne puisse pas retourner travailler avant un bon moment. Il doit garder le lit pendant environ un mois, il ne devra faire aucun effort et je dis bien aucun, sinon l'un de ses coté pourrait se briser à nouveau et lui perforer un poumon, je l'ai déjà prévenu mais je compte sur vous pour vous en occuper.

Loki acquiesça et écouta les dernières recommandations du médecin, en particulier sur la manière dont il allait devoir soigner son Soleil. Puis le guérisseur et les aurors partirent.

- Es-tu fier de toi, mon frère ? demanda alors Loki.

Thor s'approcha et voulut poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Loki, mais ce dernier se déroba.

- Ne me touche pas ! s'exclama le dieu de la ruse, je t'interdis de me toucher.

Loki recula encore d'un pas puis monta les marche quatre à quatre, il devait rester auprès d'Harry, il devait veiller sur son Soleil.

Thor observait encore le chemin pris par son cadet, il ne comprenait pas. Et d'après le gamin qu'il venait de combattre, il n'avait jamais rien compris. Le bruit d'un klaxon le sorti de ses réflexions et le dieu de la foudre sortie pour voir Stark l'attendre en dehors de la propriété. Thor sortie de la maison, suivit par ses amis et il rejoignit le milliardaire.

- Vous allez le ramener ? demanda alors Stark.

- Il doit purger sa peine, répondit Thor

Iron man jeta un coup d'œil pensif vers la maison, puis reporta son attention sur le dieu de la foudre.

- Loki a rencontré pas mal de monde depuis qu'il est ici, remarqua Stark, des trafiquants, des terroristes et des membres de gang. Bien sur dès que nous l'avons su, nous avons fait des recherches et voilà ce qui en ressort. Chacune de ses personnes qu'il a rencontrées est tombée pour divers faits illégaux, depuis près d'un an, dix trafics de drogue, sept trafics d'armes et une quinzaine de réseaux de prostitution ont été démantelés. Et tous on reçu à un moment ou à un autre la visite de Loki.

- Tu pense que mon frère et responsable de cela ? demanda Thor.

- C'est l'hypothèse la plus probable en effet, confirma Stark, et je suis sur que le garçon n'y est pas étranger.

Thor ne rajouta rien et Stark pris congé repartant au volant de sa décapotable rouge. Thor fit de nouveau face à la maison et se dirigea vers la porte qui était toujours ouverte. Il savait que Loki n'accepterai pas de lui parler maintenant mais Thor avait besoin de comprendre.

x

x

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, sa première pensée fut pour Loki. Est-ce que Thor l'avait emmené ? était-il blessé ? Harry voulut se lever mais du se laisser retombr aussitôt sur le lit, il avait mal partout.

- Harry ! le soulagement dans la voix de Loki était parfaitement audible. Ne bouge pas surtout.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry.

Loki eut un léger sourire et acquiesça. Puis il rejoignit son Soleil, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit.

- Ca va faire deux jours que tu dors, murmura Loki, rassure toi j'ai prévenu l'école que tu ne pourrais pas travailler pendant deux mois.

- Le docteur avait dit un mois, remarqua alors Harry.

- Le docteur a dit un mois sans quitter le lit, corrigea le dieu du mensonge.

Harry posa un regard suspicieux sur son aimé.

- Tu ne me dit pas ça uniquement pour me garder à la maison.

Le sourire tendre de Loki fut la seul réponse qu'il obtint.

- Mon frère est toujours ici, informa alors Loki, je ne sais pas quand il compte repartir… je vais aller nous faire un bon repas.

Harry gloussa à cette remarqua avant d'arrêter à cause de la douleur.

- Je suis bien content de t'avoir appris à cuisiner, remarqua le jeune homme, puis il eut un léger sourire amusé. Tu imagine la tête des dieux s'il te voyait avec un tablier blanc.

Loki se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui, puis il quitta la chambre, non sans avoir embrasser le sorcier avant. Le dieu trouva son frère et ses ami dans la cuisine. _Evidemment. _Ainsi Loki décida de ne pas prêter attention aux Asgardiens et se mis au fourneaux, préparant thé et toast, sous le regard franchement abasourdit des spectateur présents.

- Loki ? appela Thor

- Quoi ?

- Depuis quand tu cuisine ?

Loki soupira en entendant le ton incrédule de son frère.

- Harry m'a montré comment faire, répondit Loki

- Il t'a aussi appris comme laver le linge et coudre aussi, pouffa l'un des amis de Thor

Le regard de Loki se posa sur eux, puis il haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Il n'y a aucun serviteur dans cette maison, alors maintenant je me demande comment vous compter manger ? Ne compter pas sur moi pour faire vos repas.

- Bah, ça doit pas être bien compliqué, répliqua le plus gourmant des ami de Thor.

- Si vous salissez, vous nettoyez, grommela Loki avant de sortir de la pièce le plateau du petit déjeuner dans ses bras.

x

x

La journée de passa sans trop de problème excepté que la cuisine finit en vrai champ de bataille. Loki était dehors à observer le soleil se coucher lorsque Thor vint le rejoindre.

- Tu as changé mon frère, remarqua doucement Thor.

Comment peut-tu affirmer une telle chose alors que tu ne m'a jamais vraiment connu.

- Nous somme frère, répliqua le dieu de la foudre, bien sur que je te connais.

Thor hésita et finalement posa la question qui lui brûlais les lèvres.

- Qui est-il ?

- Un héros, répondit Loki rêveur, un être, mon très cher frère, dont tu n'égalera jamais la grandeur.

Thor ne s'offusqua pas de la remarque de son frère.

- Père sera furieux si je revient sans toi, remarqua alors Thor. La gamin avait raison je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais vraiment voulut ou même essayé. Mais même si je ne te comprend pas je te connais et je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec lui.

- Thor…

- Je ne sais quelque excuse je vais bien pouvoir donner à père, soupira Thor. Qu'importe même si tu refuse de me croire, ton bonheur a aussi fait partie de mes priorités. Après tout tu es mon frère.

Loki se détendit alors et il arbora un léger sourire, comme il en avait autrefois, lorsqu'il était proche de Thor.

- Odin sera furieux, ricana le dieu du mensonge.

- Bah ! s'il m'exile encore sur terre, je pourrai toujours venir vivre ici, remarqua Thor.

Loki ne dit rien. Mais qui ne dit mot consent. Les deux frère regardèrent la fin du coucher de soleil. Puis Thor prépara leur voyage de retour et quelque instant plus tard, seul le silence régnait sur la nuit. Loki rentra et rejoignit son Soleil et alors qu'il était allongé à ses coté, ses doigts entremêlés aux siens. Il songea alors que finalement même si Thor ne pourrait jamais totalement le comprendre, il chercherait toujours à le protéger comme il le faisait lorsqu'il était enfant.


End file.
